ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven: USA vs. Zombies
Raven: USA vs. Zombies is the 7th and final instalment in the International Competition Franchise with the Victorious crew heading into another epic season. It premiered on January 26, 2015. Cast * Jessica Reddy - Sarjed * Oliver Pocock - Coprov * Eilidh Collings - Lendil * Amen Yassan - Yasnam * Megan D'Ardrenne - Drenam * Saffron Uppal - Norpal * Samantha Ross - Rannath * Emily Rose O' Connor - Limonn * Amy Lotherington - Grolath * Lauren Woodhall - Dallraw * Ben Fordham - Himself * Dave Benson Phillips - Himself * Jonny Moseley - Himself * Angela Sun - Herself * Victoria Justice - Tori Vega (Catwoman) * Ariana Grande - Cat Valentine (Poison Ivy) * Avan Jogia - Beck Oliver * Elizabeth Gillies - Jade West (Harley Quinn) * Matt Bennett - Robbie Shapiro * Leon Thomas III - Andre Harris * Ethan Swanson - Himself * Chris DiGangi - Himself * Jesse Labreck - Herself * Dan Polizzi - Himself * Brandon Mears - Himself * Tyler Yamauchi - Himself Chapters * Chapter 1: Year 7 * Chapter 2: Old And New Teams * Chapter 3: Let The Game Begin! * Chapter 4: Blooming Up * Chapter 5: Undead Struggle * Chapter 6: The Swan * Chapter 7: Spun Out * Chapter 8: Quintessential Jade * Chapter 9: Doused * Chapter 10: Not-So-Guchi * Chapter 11: Making It Shine * Chapter 12: Storming The Course * Chapter 13: Bad Luck, Monarch * Chapter 14: Snapped Back * Chapter 15: Chris DiGangi Is Back! * Chapter 16: Swept Away * Chapter 17: Scythed * Chapter 18: Stretched To The Limit * Chapter 19: The Man To Watch * Chapter 20: Super Avenger * Chapter 21: The Climb To Wrap Up It All * Chapter 22: Comeback * Chapter 23: A Franchise's End Songs * Begging On Your Knees * I Can't Believe It (end credits) * Live Your Story (end credits) Competitors Competition Format The competition worked as followed: Stage 1 to Stage 3 * There were 3 heats on Stage 1, 2 on Stage 2 and 1 on Stage 3 * Each heat consisted of 3 competitors (1 competitor from each team). * In each heat on Stage 1 and 2, the competitor who completed the course (or made the furthest) in the fastest time would receive 2 points for his/her team, with 1 point for the second fastest time, and 0 points for the slowest time. On Stage 2, the first place athlete will win 3 points, the second 2 and the third 1. On Stage 3, the first place athlete will win 5 points, the second 3 and the third 1. * The points from each heat would be accumulated, and the team who got the lowest points would be eliminated from the competition, while the other 2 teams would advance to Stage 4. Stage 4 * Stage 4 consisted of a side-by-side Rope Climb, with 2 competitors (1 competitor from each team). * The competitor who reached the top of the tower in the fastest time, his or her respective team would be the champion of the event. Obstacles Stage 1 # Archer Alley # Spin Your Wheels # Double Dipper # Jumping Spider # Tire Run # Warped Wall # Diving Boards # Twist 'N' Fly Results Heat 1 Heat 2 Heat 3 Standings After Stage 1 Stage 2 # Giant Walk The Plank # Extension Ladder # Snap Back # Swing Surfer # Grim Sweeper # Water Walls Results Heat 1 Heat 2 Standings After Stage 2 Stage 3 # Grip and Tip # Iron Summit # Crazy Clocks # Ultimate Cliffhanger # Pipe Dream # Cane Lane # Flying Bar Results Heat 1 Standings After Stage 3 Stage 4 Obstacles # Rope Climb (80 feet) Results Category:2015 Category:Movies Category:Action Movies Category:Drama Movies Category:Sequels Category:Raven: USA vs. Zombies